


Study Date

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Coming In Pants, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, First Kiss, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Libraries, Library Sex, POV Khan Noonien Singh | John Harrison, Semi-Public Sex, Study Date, Studying, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Their regular study date for the humanities take a turn for the erotic when they are forced to listen to another couple in the university library.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This is answering a Khanolly prompt from **Dreamin** ( _"library au -- The library’s pretty empty save for you and me and OH that couple making out loudly in the shelves somewhere"_ )

The sound of soft moans and lips smacking somewhere nearby was grating on his last nerve. One would think that people would choose other places to begin a course to getting intimate, but that was not the only thing that bothered him about the situation he was currently in.

The other part was that he had wanted to be doing the same with his current companion.

He had no real care for the uni courses he was taking, as most of it was infinitely too easy for him, from chemistry to anatomy and any of the science and mathematical courses he took. But literature? Poetry? Theatre? Creative writing? Those seemed to be beyond his grasp.

Fortunately, there was a young woman in almost all those courses, who had offered to tutor him for a small sum, and John felt that there could be more to the bargain than just a basic understanding for a few quid a session.

“So do you get it this time?” Molly Hooper asked, pushing up the spectacles she used for reading as she looked up from the book they were sharing, turning to look at him.

“Well enough,” he said, staring at her intensely. “You are a good teacher, I suppose. Better than the oafs who call themselves our professors.”

“Yes, well...” She trailed off as the sound of the moaning got louder. “I wish they would leave, or the librarians would come and kick them out.”

“It’s a university library,” he said with a shrug. “The librarians here don’t really want to encounter any students shagging in the stacks so they leave them be. Helps some students work out exam stress.”

She blushed. “I suppose.”

“You look fetching when you blush,” he said, reaching over to tip up her face. “Most women don’t.”

Her response was to blush harder. “John...”

“If I were to kiss you, what would you do?” he asked, his voice almost like a murmur.

“Kiss you back,” she said with no hesitation.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, moving his hand to cradle the back of her head and plunging his tongue into her mouth when she opened it for him. She moaned, much more softly than the other couple, but it still warmed his blood and sent quite a bit of it flowing to his loins. His trousers suddenly felt uncomfortably tight, a reaction he hadn’t expected from a simple kiss.

After a few moments, he pushed his chair back and pulled her closer, indicating she should straddle his lap. She pulled away from the kiss and let him pull her onto his lap, once again with no hesitation. They were also in a rather secluded section of the library, and as she kissed him more passionately she lightly ground on his erection, causing him to bite at her lip to keep his moan from rivaling the other couple’s.

Molly had been wearing a skirt and he let his hand slip between her legs and found her knickers were sopping wet. He knew his fingers would have to musky scent of her on them as he slipped then between her warm skin and the knickers, beginning to stroke her warm core. He teased her clit as he let a finger, then two, slide up into her. She ground against his hand but stayed quieter than the other couple, who were getting rowdier.

He pulled away from the kiss and she tilted her head back, leaving her pretty pale neck open for him to bite. He took a bit of skin at her pulse point between his teeth, sucking hard enough to leave his mark. He was so proud of how quiet she was, how much she was letting him do without making a sound.

“Come for me,” he murmured against her skin before lifting up more skin while slipping one finger out and teasing her clit at the same time. He could feel her breath begin to hitch and her orgasm start as her muscles clenched around his finger, and she brought her arm up and bit it as she came, pulsating around his finger. “Good girl.” 

She slumped against him for a moment before pressing her own lips to his neck. “I’ve never done that before,” she whispered.

“Would you do more?” he asked, his tone one suggesting he would be up for a challenge if she would.

She nodded against his skin, and he pulled his hand out of her knickers and nudged her up enough to undo the zipper of his trousers and free his erection. She bit into his shoulder as he pushed her knickers away and pushed up inside her, filling her. God, she was warm and just the right fit, and once she moved up and then down again…

He moved his hands to her hip and pushed her down on his cock, letting her take him in deeply. Soon they were working up a rhythm, and she kept her head close to his shoulder as she rode him and he helped her take him as deeply as possible. He had done risque things before, but this wasn’t just new for her but him as well. But fucking her slowly was not an option this time, not if they would stay quiet enough to not get discovered as the other couple had seemed to, as the library suddenly went silent; he wanted to come in her and have her come on his cock instead of his finger.

He moved one hand off her hips to tease her clit again, all while they kept up the deepness of his thrusts, and when her breath began to hitch again this time she pulled his head back, grabbing his hair tightly to do so, and moaned into his mouth as she clenched tightly around his cock. Two more strokes and he stiffened, coming in her and, he knew, making quite the mess. But it didn’t matter, not for this.

She pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. “How are we going to clean up?” she asked.

“My flat...shower,” he said, leaning his head back as she let go of his hair. “More shagging.”

She laughed softly against his skin and pressed a kiss to where she had bitten him. “Sounds good,” she said before pulling off of him and trying to straighten up a bit. They things were gathered up quickly and even though he felt as though everyone would know just what they were up to, he didn’t care if he got her more often, either in public places or not.


End file.
